Ansatsuken
Ansatsuken (Assassination Arts, Killing Fist, Satsujinken) ''is a name for various martial arts made intently to kill the opponent or assasinate targets. Various styles of Ansatsuken have been made, but often practiced in secret due to their horrific killing power. However, the most trained Ansatsuken fighter is capable of holding back their killing intent, or 'Satsuki.' History Very little is known about the first original style of Ansatsuken. It is often suggested that if a style carries killing techniques, Ansatsuken is the cause. Some tend to consider it the first martial art in existence. Others view it as an offense against martial arts for its brutality. The energy of an Ansatsuken practitioner has the potential to manifest as '''Matouki (Demonic Aura). Matouki is a corrupted form of Ki that is difficult to master, so much in fact those that fail to understand and control it may be driven to insatiable bloodlust. The cause of Matouki is believed to stem from an inability to harness one's Satsuki (Killing Intent). Not all techniques are made to use Ki. Many are based on various methods that in some form utterly annihilate the opponent through mysterious means that are thought to be supernatural. This may include concentrated vital point attacks that cause a myriad of effects on the target, blunt attacks causing cutting/penetration damage and so forth. Ansatsuken styles over the years have diverged following different ideals. In the Modern World, Master Kong of the Tiger Style encountered an Ansatsuken master and learned from him. However, Master Kong was so repulsed by the style's inherent use for violence that he repurposed some of its techniques into less violent forms. Training Ansatsuken training comes in two levels known as the Asura's paths. '''''Asura No Ken: Mastery of Physical Power. This includes advanced martial arts techniques, acupressure study and intense physical conditioning. Asura No Tamashii: Mastery of Ki. The Ansatsuken fighter's ki attacks must also be able to create additional effects outside of the central attack. For example, a blast must be able to strike and hit combinations of vital points that would normally be struck by hand. Techniques There are only a rare number of techniques and principles known: ''Hissatsu no Yu (Kill With One Fingertip): ''The principle of Ansatsuken that one can kill with as little as a fingertip. This is is what sets their vital point attacks apart from other styles. ''Hyakuretsu Satsu (Hundred Deaths): ''This technique set the basis for high speed punches, kicks, etc. It violently attacks vital points on the enemy to cause total destruction of the body. ''Tensho Shinju Ken (Celestial Orb Fist): ''A defensive technique in which usually, an invisible orb of power protects the user from attacks, especially high level moves. It can be manifested into what can be considered a giant pearl. Practitioners Founder - Unknown creator of the Style. Born thousands of years ago. Master Kong Lee - Practiced Ansatsuken to an extent and modified some of its techniques for his own Tiger Style. Category:Fighting Style Category:Techniques